


Fanmail

by M_Secret_Writings21



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soft Girlfriends, a little angsty, i loved this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Secret_Writings21/pseuds/M_Secret_Writings21
Summary: Based on a tumblr post i saw“I bet Rosa sends Gina fanmail”





	Fanmail

It started as a joke. Rosa follows Gina on twitter and she saw the auburn-haired tweet an address to send fanmail to. 

The detective thought it was funny, so she took the first piece of paper she found and wrote “Your tweets make me smile but not as much as your pretty face”. Then she proceeded to look for an envelope. Rosa found a box, full of white envelopes. She wondered why they had so many of them. 

After work, Rosa left the letter, stamp of a rose and everything, she had put a lot of thought on it without even noticing. 

 

A day later, after Lunch, the letter was delivered straight to the precinct because, of course Gina had chosen a public place for her to receive fan mail.  
Rosa’s hands started sweating out of nowhere. What if Gina recognised the handwriting?! Or what if she knew Rosa was spanish for rose and the stamp gave it away? Why hadn’t she thought about this before? 

But Gina didn’t notice Rosa's secret, still she kept bringing the subject up with EVERYBODY.  
-So this fan sent me a letter and I think they have a crush on me or something... - Gina said one morning as she made herself a cup of coffee. Boyle, Terry and Rosa were there, in the break room, too. Rosa tried to ignore it as she noticed how her heartbeat started to race.

-Is it a boy or a girl - Charles asked curious of Gina’s love life 

-Does it matter Charles? - Gina rolled her eyes -Everybody is at least 10% attracted to me- 

-THAT means it can be a girl! - Charles exclaimed really excited -That would be amazing! Can you imagine? The whole Boyle family going to pride to support our sister and her girlfriend and...- 

-You just ruined it, ugh... gtg- The civilian administrator said, face full of disgust as she took the cup of coffee and left the room without turning back 

-It was indeed kind of creepy, dude- Rosa added as she followed her secret crush who she was sending fanmail to. 

 

Rosa didn’t even notice when but the fanmail sending became a routine. She would write all the thoughts she had of Gina, during the day and then folded the paper, put it once again on the white envelope and sent it. 

Maybe it was creepy, or weird or maybe if Gina found out it was her she would stop talking to the detective and maybe even stop being her friend but, it was worth the risk plus it helped Rosa to let out every single feeling she had since the moment she drunkly confessed herself, in front of the mirror, how much she likes the sassy civilian administrator. 

~  
“I like how your eyes change color, sometimes they look green, other times they look blue, wish I could watch them from close up and figure out exactly the shade” 

~  
“How can a smile be so beautiful? “ 

 

~  
“I like the selfies you post, your outfits are great” 

 

~  
“Is it weird, I usually run from emotions . It’s for dummies but with with you, it felt like I chased the emotion! That’s how much I like you... ” 

Rosa had to pause for a moment after reading that last thought. Was it too much? Was she taking it too far? Of course Gina would love the attention but for it only being an online crush it seemed a little creepy and stalker-ish.  
Maybe she should stop it or... 

A hand suddenly appeared from above her, it held the papers on top of the desk down and created a loud sound. Rosa jumped from the surprise and she looked down at the hand. What a beautiful pink nail polish... wait... PINK NAIL POLISH! That hand was no other that Gina Linetti’s! 

Rosa’s heart started beating way too fast as she mover her head to get a clear view of the owner of the hand who was smiling down at her, holding her phone on her free hand

-Scared much, Diaz? What are you hiding?- She said with a flirty smile 

-What?! No, nothing. What do you want - Her voice came louder and harsher than she had expected so Gina quickly moved away, surprised by the reaction and Rosa knew she had fucked up -Shit, I’m sorry... um... You scared me- 

-Nah, it’s okay gurl. I was wondering if you wanna go grab a drink tonight. Iggy is at my mom’s for the night and I could use the drinking in silence - 

-Sure, ummm let me grab my stuff and... - 

-You’ve been writing so much! Ugh, that is going to be SO MUCH stuff for me to ignore - Gina tried to take a peek to what Rosa was writing but the detective quickly closed the folder full of papers and put her hand over it .

-That’s your job, Gina. Paperwork is YOUR work - 

-My job is to be a mesmerising presence and make the 99 look good. I’m all public image ... but okay, don’t tell me. I don’t care anyway- 

 

———————-

Gina picked the place, Rosa the drinks and both picked the furthest table. They wanted to be undisturbed for the night. 

They were on their second beer when Gina reached for something inside her purse -You know what this is? - she asked taking out a white envelope. Rosa almost chocked on her drink. 

-Your stupid admirer - Rosa replied keeping her cool 

-And how would you know about that huh?- 

-You mention it, every day. You mentioned it today at the morning announcements and you sent us a detailed email about it- The detective took a long sip of her beer after saying that. Maybe she had passed the questions with flying colours. 

-True, my b. - She put the envelope on the table - but no, I actually found this in the precinct... do you know we have a box of this? - 

-They’re envelopes, Gina - Rosa tried to curve the subject 

-Yes, envelops- The woman moved her finger over the envelope, caressing as if it had any special texture, her eyes locked on it -But these envelops have special and strict specifications... Holt actually made me write them down because these kind of envelops are the ones he prefers... but the box he had is almost empty... - Gina’s eyes moved up, looking straight into Rosa’s wide, brown eyes. -Have any idea why? - 

‘SHE KNOWS. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK’ A voice screamed inside Rosa’s head. She had to to something ‘RUN! JUST RUN’ the internal voice ordered. The latina looked to her right, eyeing the easiest way out of the bar. Not so many people where on the dance floor, if she ran and avoided everybody she could scape Gina before she even had the chance to start running.  
Set. Rosa was going to do that. 

But in that moment, like reading her mind, Gina put her hand over hers, strongly, holding her down. -You really think you can space Gina Linetti huh?- 

-What? No. This is awkward and I should go - the detective said, looking away from Gina’s deep and clear eyes. 

-I really thought white envelops where the only ones in existence because, who sends letters anyway? There’s email, right? - 

-Listen Gina, message received. Can you let me go home now? - Now Rosa’s voice went softer, almost breaking right there. She didn’t get what Gina wanted to say but they both knew the fanmail secret was out and so did Rosa’s deepest feelings.  
The detective struggled for a while until she freed her hand from Gina’s hold and without a second thought she ran away from there.

How dumb was she to really think the secret fanmail thing would work? Or think that Gina would be okay with Rosa’s feelings?! Now she had to leave the 99, the country and even her dog. She KNEW this wasn’t going to work, she knew how special Gina was and how much more than a stupid, dark-clothed, detective she deserved! Plus Gina liked the super gorgeous people, the ones that had a million followers on everything and had super exciting, world travelling jobs! Not a boring detective who barely has free time. 

-ROSA- someone scream behind her and the detective came back to reality finding herself walking down a busy street full of bars that she had never been to, where was she going anyway? -ROSA - again the voice called, so she stopped but didn’t turn back because she knew who was chasing her. She stood there, looking down and with her hands hanging from the sides and making a very hard fist she didn’t knew she was making. -Oh my god, Rosa... - the steps came closer and she even could hear Gina’s hard breathing -Jesus, you’re so fast, damn - the civilian administrator stood next to her for a few seconds, catching her breath. Holding her chest with one hand and Rosa’s arm with the other. 

-Okay I’m better now - Gina said after a fee minutes -Why would you run like that? - 

-I know what happened, Gina. I know you know and...- 

-I know what? - Gina interrupted, hands on her hips, looking pissed. Damn, now Rosa was really fucked... 

-You know about the fanmail and about.... - Rosa stopped thinking about what she was going to say next - and about my feelings and I know that you don’t reciprocate them but don’t worry! I’ll stop, just... let me go, please - her voice broke and a small sob scaped even when she tried to hold in down 

-First of all, look me in the eyes - Gina demanded but Rosa kept her eyes locked to the ground. The shorter woman groaned as she softly made Rosa look up by holding her chin. -You need to let me talk before you draw conclusions, Rosie - Gina’s eyes went soft and her voice came out like a whisper. She looked so vulnerable. -I know about the fanmail, I know about your feelings but... I do reciprocate them! - When Gina said that, an electric shock went down, from the place where Gina was touching her chin to the lowest part of her back. 

Both women smiled, there were no words needed plus the cheesiness of the situation made both of them break down laughing. Rosa felt so silly to even question Gina’s feelings. The same Gina who once confessed, during a very drunken night, that she felt safe around Rosa. The same Gina who invites her to her house to ‘just chill’ every single Friday. The same Gina who, when Rosa looks up to look at her is already looking at the detective. 

Rosa had been so blind and now she couldn’t wait any further. 

She grabbed Gina’s face, with both hands and pulled her in. The other woman moved her hands to Rosa’s hips and dug her fingers into Rosa’s leather jacket. Holding her, scared the detective would run away.  
The kiss was softer than both had expected. They usually kissed rough, passionate and full of desperation just wanting to get the job done but, with each other there was no need to rush the situation because there was no rush to just go straight to sex. It was more than that, it was a shared feeling they had kept deep into their hearts for a long time and they knew this, whatever would happen between then, was the love chance they had been waiting for. 

Gina was the one to break the kiss, slowly moved her face away but she kept her hands in place and instead of going for another kiss she rested her forehead against the detective's. - I feel so happy - she simply said, she didn’t knew how to express the million of things Rosa made her feel. 

-I feel happy too, you make me feel happy - Rosa confessed and Gina giggled as she moved her body a little more and opened her eyes. So now they were face to face but at a little more distance, just looking at the other. 

-What if we go home and you let me sit on your lap - the sassiness in Gina came back, followed by a wink that made Rosa’s stomach flip. 

-What place? Yours or mine? - 

-Wherever place is home, as long as you’re there with me - 

-Damn Gina hahaha... that was so cheesy- Rosa couldn’t help herself and she laughed out loud but not alone because Gina started laughing too 

-Well at least i didn’t sent you a letter pretending to be a secret admirer - Gina defended herself as her hands traveled down from Rosa’s shoulders to grab the detective’s hands. 

-Touché... Come on, let’s go to my place, I have a new bottle of whiskey- 

-Sound fun - 

Both smiled, Gina let go of her hands and turned around so both were facing the same direction but before they started to walk Rosa grabbed the other woman’s hand and interlocked her fingers. She then proceeded to raise their locked hands close to her face and she kissed the back of Gina’s hand sending shivers down both of their bodies. Who knew Rosa Diaz would be that soft for Gina Linetti?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Want more dianetti? send me a comment about what you want me to write


End file.
